


Tradition

by BrownieFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Because I can, Gen, also nicknamed groose, more to be added as fic developes, not exactly ganondorf?, roughly eight years or so, sort of just a gerudo male, thoughts on after botw, who may or may not be ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Snapshots of the future of Hyrule of the defeat of Calamity Ganon.Mostly centered around Link and the next Gerudo male born.





	

Link took a deep breath of the dry desert air as he entered Gerudo Town. The guards waved at him as passed by, and although they wouldn’t be able to see it underneath his veil, he smiled at them and waved back.

“Link!” Barely through the archway, Estan was already calling the Hylian over to her stand. “Sav’otta! I haven’t seen you in town in a while. How have your travels been?” The Gerudo asked excitedly.

“Very nice. My companion and I have been doing a lot of travelling lately. We have plans to start a thorough excavation of the Forgotten Temple soon.” Link replied as he inspected a durian.

“I remember that place from back in the day. Of course, I made a run for it after seeing the Guardians inside. Perhaps I’ll use the excavation as an excuse to get out of the desert for a while.” Estan said with an air of wistfulness as she accepted Link’s rupees. 

“The extra hands would be greatly appreciated. Sav’orq.” Link munched on the fruit as he made his way into the building right behind the fruit stand.

“Vasaaq. Link, what a pleasant surprise.” Isha looked up from the pair of earrings she was working on. “What brings you to town?”

“I was wondering if you could help me out.” Reaching into his bag, Link brought out broken pieces of jewelry. “The other day I was given permission to roam the ruins of Hyrule castle and found these. I was wondering if you’d be willing to fix them for me.”

“Let me see.” Link let the shards fall into Isha’s outstretched palm. She examined them for a moment. “It shouldn’t be too much of a problem. I’ll need two rubies, and the fee will be… hm, let’s say 3,000 rupees.”

“Sarqso. How long until they’re ready?” Isha looked at her current project and then swept the metal and gems to the side. 

“For you? A few hours. Besides, you want them by tomorrow, right? The anniversary of the defeat of Calamity Ganon? I’m willing to bet good money that they’re for someone very close to you.” Isha winked at Link. In all honesty, at least half of the population in Gerudo Town seemed aware that Link was a boy, but none of them seemed to actually be bothered by it as long as he kept up the act of being female when inside the walls. “Why don’t you stick around for a while? I’m sure most people will be glad to see you.”

The town was a beautiful as he remembered it being. Because of the work he and Zelda did around Hyrule, he didn’t often find the time to go out into the desert, and when he did it was usually to either look at a problem Naboris was having or to meet with Riju. If he was in town, he usually snuck in through the back or entered at night in an effort to have his gender remain the secret that it was.

“Who is it that has requested a council with the great and powerful Urbosa?” Link was brought out of his musings at the loud voice near the palace steps. Sitting on the the top of the wall to the left of the stairs was a teenage Gerudo Link recognized was Pearle. Directly below her was Makure. Standing on the rail of the stairs was a much younger Gerudo that Link wasn’t as familiar with. 

“It is I, Zelda, princess of Hyrule.” The little vai proclaimed.

“Ah, Zelda, the one who is like a daughter to me. What brings you to my brilliant desert?” Pearle spread her arms out. Over the years her portrayal of Urbosa had improved, especially after she got some input on in from Zelda herself.

“I am here to ask you to join me in fighting Calamity Ganon with me and my loyal knight. I want you to meet him.” ‘Zelda’ boldly said. Pearl put a finger to her chin as if musing over the request.

“Very well. Let us travel to him by way of Naboris.” At this Pearle lept off of the aand landed in Makure’s outstretched arms. ‘Zelda’ climbed onto Makure’s shoulders and then the three ran off to the right side of town. Smiling curiously, Link followed behind them. The trio stopped outside of Dalia’s orchard, Dalia standing between them and the plants.

“C’mon Dalia, let us through.” Makure all but whined.

“Not until you’re not all dangling off each other. Last time you ended up crashing into one of my berry bushes.” Dalia kept her arms crossed stubbornly. With a dramatic sign Pearle lept out of Makura’s arms and ‘Zelda’ pouted as she climbed down. Dalia seemed satisfied with this and let them through. It was only after that the vai noticed Link.

“Link, you’re here!” Dalia ran over and hugged the Hylian around the waist. “I want to show you my new plant! It’s a Mighty Banana tree.” Dalia grabbed his hand and pulled him into the orchard. A few years ago Riju had agreed to let Dalia expand it. Though that had required reconstructing the wall, the general consensus seemed to be that it was worth it for the fresh fruit and the almost cool corner of town. “See, doesn’t it look great? I planted it right by the water so that it won’t get dehydrated.”

“It’s looking great Dalia.” Link patted her head. Dang Gerudo and their height. Dalia used to be up to his waist. These days she was just taller than him and still growing.

“And who is this voe?” Pearle asked from the other side of the orchard.

“My hero, Link.” ‘Zelda’ replied. Link looked over to see another kid had joined the trio in their game. The Gerudo stood next to ‘Zelda’, head held high and a scimitar on his back like a sword.

“I will die for Zelda!” The kid shouted and Pearle nodded.

“As would I.” 

Link stared at the kid playing the hero. There was something… off about them. It was only after watching the kid for a while that Link realized what it was - the Gerudo was male. He was definitely Gerudo with his dark skin and bright red hair, but also not female. Link had been aware that it was a possibility, but it was supposed to be incredibly rare. Like, once-every-hundred-years-if-even-that rare. It was at this point that said Gerudo child noticed him. He cocked his head to the side and pointed at the the Hylian.

“Pealre, who’s that?” Pearle looked over at the Link

“That’s Link. Link-y, come over here!” Pearle waved him over. “How long have you been watching? Long enough? I think my impression is getting pretty good. Just wait, soon I’ll be old enough to be in the guard, and that’s when the Yiga clan better start really watching its back!” Link chuckled.

“I already don’t want to get on your bad side, I’d hate to see you after some training.” Pearle grinned at that. “So who did you managed to wrap up in playing with you this time?”

“This is Vivoso.” Pearle gestured to ‘Zelda’, who had gave Link a small wave from behind the older the girl, all the bravado she’d demonstrated when playing pretend vanishing in the presence of a stranger. “She’s Risa’s. And this is our very own dork. Say ‘hi’ dork.” 

The little boy shot Pearle a glare before returning his gaze to Link. Unlike Vivoso, he wasn’t demonstrating any shyness, just curiosity. 

“You’re Link?” He asked. “The one my mommy is always talking about?”

“Yes?” Link replied with a shrug. It wasn’t like there were that many Link’s. “Who’s your mom?”

“Buliara.” 

“Oh.” Since when had Buliara tied the knot? The kid squinted at Link before going over and grabbing the leg of Link’s sirwal. “I-is something wrong?”

“We’re gonna go see mommy.” The Gerudo declared, heading directly to the throne room. Link didn’t fight against the kid, curious to see where this was going. The guards nodded respectfully to Link as he entered the the room. Riju sat on her throne, and if the Gerudo kids had grown taller than she had done so tenfold. If Link looked at her really briefly, he would almost mistake her for a Urbosa, but when one actually looked one would see the major differences between the two. 

“Link, I didn’t know you were in town.” Riju said warmly. 

“I’m getting something together for Zelda.” Link explained. Normally he would take this time to catch up, but the little voe that still had a hold of his sirwal obviously had his own plan and pulled Link over to Riju’s most trusted soldier.

“Mommy, is Link a voe?”

You could cut the air with a knife.

“What… what makes you think that?” Buliara asked. She had kneeled down as the kid approached.

“Because whenever you talk about a Link you say ‘he’. I don’t know any other Links.” He had them there. “I thought I was the only voe in Gerudo town.” Buliara sighed.

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs and I’ll explain.” She picked the little voe up. Her eyes locked onto Link and he flinched, ready for her to reprimand him on being figured out, but she just nodded in a way that said she didn’t blame him for this.

“I wasn’t aware Buliara had a kid.” Link said once mother and son were out of earshot.

“It’s not something she tends to broadcast to those who aren’t Gerudo.” Riju replied. “Not to mention that there’s no way to know how the other races would react finding out he exists.” 

“Why would they react badly?” Riju looked like she wanted very much not to get into it. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that male Gerudo aren’t very common.” She started. “Once upon a time, Ganon himself was supposedly one of those few, and records show that for the past 1000 or so years, there haven’t been any. With him hopefully defeated or dead, many would think Buliara’s son as a bad omen, something Hyrule does not need in this time of peace.”

“What’s his name?” Link asked as he went over to stand next to Riju’s throne. Riju bit her lip.

“Buliara named him according to tradition. His name is Ganondorf.” Link’s hands clenched into fists at the name. “I believe it is her hope to break the taboo on the name with his existence. Of course, nobody calls him that.”

“But surely calling him Ganon would almost be even worse.” Link gave his friend a worried look.

“Oh, his nickname isn’t Ganon, don’t worry. Buliara chose the nickname too. It was from one of the versions of the Legend of the Sky where the Hero and the Goddess had a friend who aided them in fight against Demise.”

And something in Link knew what that name was.

“Groose.”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been running through my head.  
> Please tell me what you'd like in this fic, I'm really excited for this :)


End file.
